


in the line of duty

by greatcatsbys



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcatsbys/pseuds/greatcatsbys
Summary: Letters left behind by the Turks, in the event of their deaths in service.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 23
Kudos: 106





	in the line of duty

**Author's Note:**

> based off this [ fab tweet from mae](https://twitter.com/Maegraeth/status/1323232119922003968?s=19) that planted the seed of this idea

_**Department of Administrative Research** _  
_**Death in Service Protocol** _

_**Name:** (redacted), alias Reno_  
_**Next of kin:** deceased_  
_**Death in Service paperwork:** see form S46b, attached_  
_**Additional information from deceased** (to be read posthumously):_

> Boss,
> 
> I don't know why they make us write these fucking things, but HR's breathing up my ass about it so here you go. Hope it's a delightful read.
> 
> I don't have shit to say, really. If I'm dead and gone, the rest of you probably are too - the Turks travel in packs, we look after our own. If any of you make it out, Rude gets dibs on my music. Prez can have my _World's Greatest Dad_ mug.
> 
> I don't got much money 'cause you can't take it with you, but you can give whatever's left to the kids in Four. There's an orphanage there, used to steal food and shit for them when I was younger. Tell 'em it's a gift from Red. Staff'll know what to do.
> 
> Anyway, none of this matters. It's been real and all, but I'm gonna live forever, bitch.
> 
> See you in hell,
> 
> Reno

\--

_**Department of Administrative Research** _  
_**Death in Service Protocol** _

_**Name:** (redacted), alias Elena_  
_**Next of kin:** (redacted), alias Gun_  
_**Death in Service paperwork:** see form S46b, attached_  
_**Additional information from deceased** (to be read posthumously):_

> Dear Director Tseng,
> 
> Firstly, I'm sorry. If you're reading this, it means I've failed an assignment in the worst way possible. No matter how it ends for me, I hope I can still uphold the reputation of Shinra. Quite honestly, all I've ever wanted is for you to be proud of me, proud of my work. If I can do that, then I'll be happy, no matter the consequences.
> 
> I don't suppose it's appropriate to ask for this under usual circumstances, but seeing as this is a letter from beyond the grave I can't see you shaking your head at me! I'll ask - if you have _(redacted)_ 's whereabouts, could you let her know? I don't imagine she'll care all that much, but I'd like her to know I'm gone, all the same.
> 
> Yours sincerely,
> 
> Elena

\--

_**Department of Administrative Research** _  
_**Death in Service Protocol** _

_**Name:** (redacted), alias Rude_  
_**Next of kin:** (redacted)_  
_**Death in Service paperwork:** see form S46b, attached_  
_**Additional information from deceased** (to be read posthumously):_

> Tseng,
> 
> Thank you for everything you've taught me. I wouldn't be half the man I am today without your guidance, and your faith.
> 
> I have a cat called Mikeko, a calico cat, beautiful little boy. He's picky and doesn't like strangers, but he'll warm to you if you treat him right. Please find him a home, with someone who knows what they're doing. Someone who knows how to handle him, how to bring the best out of him. He's a good boy. He deserves the best.
> 
> If Reno's still alive when you read this, the same applies to him.
> 
> R

\--

_**Department of Administrative Research** _  
_**Death in Service Protocol** _

_**Name:** (redacted), alias Tseng_  
_**Next of kin:** unknown_  
_**Death in Service paperwork:** see form S46b, attached_  
_**Additional information from deceased** (to be read posthumously):_

> Rufus,
> 
> My papers are supposed to go to Heidegger, in the event of my death in the line of duty. However, I may have pulled a few strings to ensure my letter reaches its intended recipient. Don't you dare ask.
> 
> Rufus, when (more hopefully _if_ ) you read this, you must know that I was doing my job. I know what you're like, carrying the burdens of the entire Lifestream on your shoulders, but for this, you simply cannot blame yourself. It is part of the contract between us, and for your safety it is a price I am happy to pay.
> 
> I expect you will miss me. I am sure I will miss you, in whatever way consciousness lives on after us. Aerith once said to me that souls cannot pass on until all their worldly conflicts are resolved. I think about that now, while I'm writing this - thinking about any loose ends, any things I wish to say theorising I may not have the chance to again.
> 
> I can't think of much. Have I said _I love you_ lately? If not, I'll write it here for posterity. I love you. I mean it as much now as I did in our bed in Costa, as I did in Junon when I said it for the first time. 
> 
> I hope these memories of us do not bring you pain. I can live with a great many sins, but not that.
> 
> Yours in life and death,
> 
> Tseng


End file.
